Ben Phillips
Ben Phillips '''to amerykański aktor i tłumacz, który pracuje dla studia FUNimation Entertainment. Zrobił napisy dla '''Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series i dla filmu Hetalia: Paint it White. Produkcje, przy których pracował * Aquarion (TV) - Asystent produkcji DVD * Baccano! (TV) * BALDR FORCE EXE Resolution (OAV) - Asystent produkcji DVD * Bamboo Blade (TV) * Basilisk (TV) * Big Windup! (TV) * Birdy the Mighty Decode: The Cipher (OAV) * Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (TV) * Birdy the Mighty: Decode (TV) * Black Butler (TV) * Black Butler: His Butler, Performer (OAV) * Blassreiter (TV) * Blood-C (TV) * C – Control – The Money and Soul of Possibility (TV) * Casshern Sins (TV) * Cat Planet Cuties (TV) * A Certain Magical Index (TV) * Chaos;HEAd (TV) * Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) * Claymore (TV) * Corpse Princess (TV) * D.Gray-man (TV) * Darker than Black (TV) * Darker than Black - Kuro no Keiyakusha: Gaiden (OAV) * Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (TV) * Deadman Wonderland (OAV) * Deadman Wonderland (TV) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) * Dragonaut - The Resonance (TV) * Eden of the East (TV) * Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (film) * Eden of the East: The King of Eden (film) * El Cazador de la Bruja (TV) * Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (film) * Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance (film) * Excel Saga (TV) * Fafner: Heaven and Earth (film) * Fairy Tail (TV) * Fractale (TV) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (OAV) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Chibi Party (OAV) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Kids (OAV) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (OAV) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (OAV) * Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (film) * Ga-Rei-Zero (TV) * Ghost Hunt (TV) - Asystent produkcji DVD, tłumacz * Glass Fleet (TV) * Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (OAV) * Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (TV) * Hell Girl (TV) - Asystent produkcji DVD * Hellsing Ultimate (OAV) * Hero Tales (TV) * Heroic Age (TV) * Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) * Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (film) * Hetalia World Series (TV) * Initial D: Extra Stage (OAV) (dubbing FUNimation) * Initial D: Fourth Stage (TV) * Initial D: Second Stage (TV) (dubbing FUNimation) * Initial D: Third Stage (film) * Kaze no Stigma (TV) * KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) * Kiddy Grade (TV) * King of Thorn (movie) * Level E (TV) * Linebarrels of Iron (TV) * Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru * Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu * Murder Princess (OAV) * Mushi-Shi (TV) * My Bride is a Mermaid (TV) * Nabari no Ou (TV) * Negima!? (TV) * Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror (film) * Oh! Edo Rocket (TV) * One Piece (TV) - Asystent produkcji DVD * One Piece: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventure in Alabasta (8 film) * Ouran High School Host Club (TV) * Pani Poni Dash! (TV) * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (TV) * Peacemaker (TV) * Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) * Princess Jellyfish (TV) * Rideback (TV) * RIN - Daughters of Mnemosyne (TV) * Romeo × Juliet (TV) * (The) Sacred Blacksmith (TV) * Samurai 7 (TV) * Sands of Destruction (TV) * Sasami: Magical Girls Club (TV) - Asystent produkcji * Sasami: Magical Girls Club sezon 2 (TV) * Save Me! Lollipop (TV) * School Rumble (TV) - Asystent produkcji DVD * School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) * School Rumble: Extra Class (OAV) - Asystent produkcji DVD * Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings: The Movie * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (TV) * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (TV) * Sgt. Frog (TV) * Shakugan no Shana (film) * Shakugan no Shana S (OAV) * Shakugan no Shana Second (TV) * Shangri-La (TV) * Shigurui: Death Frenzy (TV) * Shikabane Hime: Kuro (TV) * Shiki (TV) * Shin chan (TV) - Asystent produkcji DVD * Shuffle! (TV) - Asystent produkcji DVD * Slayers Revolution (TV) * Solty Rei (TV) * Soul Eater (TV) * Spice and Wolf (TV) * Spice and Wolf II (TV) * Steins;Gate (TV) * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry (TV) * Summer Wars (film) * Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (film) * Toriko (TV) * (The) Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (TV) * (The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (TV) * Trigun: Badlands Rumble (film) * Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (OAV) * Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) * Tsubasa: Spring Thunder (OAV) * Vexille - 2077 Isolation of Japan (movie) - Asystent produkcji DVD * XXXHOLiC (TV) - Asystent produkcji DVD, tłumacz Kategoria:Załoga Kategoria:Angielska załoga Kategoria:Ludzie